Zhadow
Zhadow is an alien with adaptive superpower capabilities who lacks true conviction and currently pursues vigilantism as an activity he has faith in above all else (albeit still to a limited degree). History Preboot Early Life Zhadow remembers little of his earliest life, as his story begins as an infant. Havoc was wreaked upon his family, a 'royal' set of Genesosians with enhanced abilities, which tore Zhadow away from his race. His adaptation enabled for him to teleport in panic to a certain planet Earth. Thrown into Humanity Zhadow was misaligned with human conventions as we know them, and it requires several years of correcting himself for Zhadow to finally fit in with peers. Meeting close friends Jason Todd, Cassandra and Alex Williams allowed Zhadow to finally begin to comprehend the value behind a human life. Zhadow spent much of his time with the Batfamily of Preboot, being steered toward a path of positive justice. A New Hero Zhadow used his potent abilities to face many threats, with enemies ranging from individuals of Flash's Rogue Gallery, Batman's villains, Superman threats and more. His power quickly grew as the villainy he opposed grew exponentially. A Fallen Angel Zhadow was soon forced to face a most heinous threat, Gosenno, who had descended upon Earth with vast armies and pressured humanity into worshipping his essence. In the following battle, Zhadow's abilities were expanded greatly as he learned to mimic the abilities of his opponent and multiply their potency - he did this to Gosenno, amplifying an attack tenfold, ending the threat and granting humanity salvation and causing the false deity to falter. An Unorthodox Relationship A group of friends Zhadow grew very close to were the Teen Titans - consisting of Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and eventually Terra. Terra insisted upon making repeated, inappropriate advances upon Zhadow until he gave in to her repetition and gave Terra a shot - they soon grew close, as reluctant as The Alien was, and she became another of Zhadow's earthly loved ones. Genesosian Archives Little to Zhadow's knowledge, the last of his race - the Genesosians - had just died out, the final other light in the dark burning out wherever in a vast cosmos. This greatly expanded Zhadow's mental capacity, creating a psychic connection between him and a great Genesosian library which routed Zhadow access to every ability any Genesosian had ever collected. Zhadow was more versatile, and potent, than ever. An Old Friend One of Zhadow's closest friends, Cassandra Williams, grew very mentally unstable - she broke it off with her long-term partner, Jason Todd, and began making advances upon other men very loosely. Her love of Jason was spoiled into hatred, and violence as a byproduct. Zhadow and Jason were forced to grow distant as a result, which led to unfortunate mental complications for Jason. He began to murder erratically, and refused to stop despite Zhadow's dismay, forcing Zhadow to a penultimate moment with Jason on a train which led to him killing his late best friend. The End The next time Zhadow was conscious, every Earth, every universe and every person in Preboot had been annihilated by the tyrannic Anti-Monitor; all but the New God Metron. Metron bestowed Zhadow with the last of his power and knowledge and the Genesosian had no choice but to charge into battle against the colossal Anti-Monitor. Their battle led to a destructive stalemate, releasing a multiversal blast around Zhadow and Anti-Monitor. Preboot, and by extent the DC Multiverse, was eliminated - for now. Reboot Reformation From the ashes of Preboot came Reboot, the new multiverse and the new stage for more story, and from the ashes of Zhadow came Zhadow again, his molecules reforming within the new universe, but his memory and body wiped of the very concept of Preboot. Reunion Zhadow eventually found his old friends, Jason Todd and Cassandra Williams, and new relations flourished alongside a cosy diner waitress, Stephanie Roxanne Rouge. Zhadow, Jason and Stephanie incubated an intriguing dynamic, and were all Steph's Diner regulars, ushering in a more peaceful period in Zhadow's lifetime. Zhadow soon purchased Steph's Diner, allowing her to continue as a waitress and its namesake and a manger of the Steph's Diner residing in Gotham. He expanded the business into a franchise and gave Steph a large revenue share while maintaining a status as a firmer boss. Threats Born Anew Zhadow again was forced to face many threats, like friend/enemy Mistletoe, Bullet, Kairos, Saresha and other governmental dilemma. He was regularly called by the US Government through an internally renowned agent, TotallyNotEvil, who would ask Zhadow to clean up any mess other available heroes could not - one of them being Saresha, who had generated significant chaos and death in Gotham. Settlement Zhadow grew relatively stagnant in his life and stopped facing threats, except on rare occasions where it was necessary. Generally, he had faded into irrelevancy in a modern Reboot. Flashpoint and the Overvoid Reboot then came to a close after Barry Allen returned to the past with his speed to save his mother, Nora Allen, rippling massive change throughout the Reboot multiverse with the additional meddling of the Overvoid. Zhadow's molecules were able to adapt against the time manipulation which reverted all of reality back to a previous temporal stage in Reboot, and his essence was preserved into a new multiverse; Jayboot. Jayboot Zhadow was led back to vigilantism in Jayboot through his powers, having met people such as Jason Todd and Cassandra Williams but creating no significant relations. He faced off against terrorist Renegade, who he caught shooting military-grade firearms into a club populated with the Red Hood Gang and Carmine Falcone. Zhadow was able to neutralise the threat and police took away Renegade only for Carmine to intercept his processing and pull Renegade out of the standard judicial system. Powers and Abilities Zhadow is able to progressively adapt to theoretically any threat, mimic abilities enacted upon him and evolve counters to specific powers to increase his effectiveness against a threat. His body will also adapt to fit his subconscious needs (progressively). It is not known just how quickly the process executes, but it is known that Zhadow can adapt faster than a regular Genesosian as an Omega Genesosian. Some Genesosians have known to adapt near-perfectly to stimulus within 400 milliseconds (i.e. Saresha). (Latent): If Zhadow is reduced to the last surviving Genesosian, it is possible for him to grasp a connection between himself and a psychic library of abilities, unlocking every ability any Genesosian has ever adapted/adapted against to his person. Paraphernalia Zhadow's Bowler Hat: Zhadow is always seen equipped with an unbreakable, stylish bowler hat. Category:DC Category:Dylan Category:Characters Category:Fanmades Category:Gotham